Black Hole  Not
by pbow
Summary: Dr. James Possible's "Black Hole Deep" threat is put to the test. Rated M for nudity and a mild adult situation.


Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all right to the series **Kim Possible**. I receive nothing for (not so secret) borrowing Kim, Ron and Mr. Dr. P. for this story.

Author's Note: I was writing, reviewing and editing on my computer late one night when I heard a very firm thumping noise coming from somewhere behind me. I swiftly grabbed a baseball bat in one hand and nine iron in the other before looked around the apartment for a few seconds, unable to locate the very distinct noise that threw me into instant panic at the sound. A sound I'd heard quite often over the past four years. A sound that I thought I'd vanquished months ago. Not finding anything I returned to my creative work. Suddenly, I heard the unique thumping again coming from my front door. I shakily got up to investigate, weapons in hand. When I answered the door, to my abject horror, I was met by a wild pack of rabid plot bunnies. Needless to say the sports equipment was useless against the cute, fluffy, furiously-fang filled tidal wave that swept over me. This story, and one other, were half written before the vile, virulent venom began to wear off. I'll getting back to my other stories after I fully recover.

Black Hole - Not!

It had been a month since graduation day and the dastardly Lowardian invasion that cast a pall over the, once again, serene Middleton neighborhood. Houses had been damaged or destroyed, lawns had been torn up and life in general was disrupted by two not-of-this-world bullies seeking revenge. But, the aliens were soundly routed, the high school commencement ceremony had been conducted and the suburban houses were now all neatly back in a row with immaculate lawns. It had taken only one month to put things right.

Once again, all was normal all around Middleton, Colorado. (Well, if you didn't take into account the dozen odd buildings downtown (and around the world) that were still damaged or destroyed, that is, but there had been much progress made there too.)

Summer was in full force and Mr. Dr. James Timothy Possible wondered if his teenaged daughter, Kim Possible, and her beau of a little under a year and a half, Ron Stoppable, ever got out of the house today as he drove home from his job at the Middleton Space Center. He'd heard that the two teens had spent all of yesterday vegging out in front of the television watching old movies and occasionally switching over to view parts of a Fearless Ferret marathon. Of course the weather had played a major part in that as a viscous summer thunderstorm had drenched the Tri-City area all day yesterday.

But today had been gorgeous outside so the kids should've spent the entire day at the park or up at Lake Middleton, like they'd planned on doing yesterday.

Dr. Possible stopped his car briefly in the street to get a good look at the new structure before him, his family's new house. This was the first real chance he'd had to see it in the light of day since he'd been put in charge of getting the space center back up and running. The long, grueling hours put in, way before dawn had arrived until long after dusk, were worth it though. Work may have taken him away from his family for a month but now all of the center's projects were back on track and he could get home at a decent hour to see the people he loved and their new house.

It was brand new, erected in a little under three weeks, but it was an exact copy of the old one. The old Possible house had been crushed under a Lowardian Walker during the invasion. The next day Wade and Kim got together and called in a couple of favors. (Including one to the insurance company that expedited the insurance claim. The Possible patriarch didn't question why destruction from an alien invasion was covered, he was just relieved that he wouldn't be in debt for the next twenty or thirty years paying it off.) Two separate construction companies showed up at ten o'clock that morning to begin the build. The wreckage was swiftly moved away while taking great care to salvage what could be, quite a few pictures and bric-a-brac but mostly clothing, before the rebuild began.

The work quickly progressed. In just eighteen days the entire house was completely rebuilt, exactly like before the invasion, and a few other favors were then called in. In three days the new furniture was in place. It took three days to locate and transport some of the pieces of furniture, from places as far away as Maine, that exactly matched the old stuff. But, the house was now complete and they'd moved in. Him, his wife, his two boys and Kimmie were home again after spending three weeks with the Stoppables. (Bless their souls for putting up with the Tweeb's antics for so long!)

Yes, things were finally back to normal in this quiet suburban neighborhood.

His little Kimmie had swiftly pulled it all together and now she was probably home after spending a relaxing day out at the lake with her boyfriend. That thought gave Dr. James Timothy Possible pause to ponder further.

His little Kimmie-Cub and Ronald had been up at the lake… un-chaperoned… probably in _skimpy_ swimwear… more than likely with their _hormones_ raging… _alone_ with each other…while they were _dating_! What was he thinking letting them go off on their own like that?

He would definitely have to give Ronald his 'Black Hole Deep' speech again the next time he had the chance. The blond boy still seemed to be cowed by the speech and he hadn't mentioned it in over a month, so it was long overdue. After all, it's a father's duty to protect his precious daughter from any and all boys no matter if she is eighteen, which his Kimmie-Cub was, or twenty-one or even… thirty!

Mr. Dr. Possible went over the finer points of the speech in his mind as he pulled into the driveway and parked in the garage. He remembered to turn off the timer for the automatic lawn sprinkler system on the way into the house since it wasn't necessary to water the yard after the drenching storm yesterday.

It was 5:20 PM as the rocket scientist enter the kitchen. Dr. Possible remembered that his wife had called him earlier at work and informed him that she'd be late coming home. An emergency operation had intruded on her finishing up some minor paperwork and she wouldn't be home until after 8 PM. She'd also reminded him that the twins, Jim and Tim, had been sent off to science camp that morning. That meant it'd be just him and Kimmie, and probably Ronald, for dinner that night since his wife would likely pick up something for herself to eat on the way home.

Those circumstances meant only one thing. Takeout.

Kim could do little more than make coffee or use the blender in the kitchen and he wasn't much better than his daughter so making dinner themselves was out of the question. (Not to mention his new insurance policy _excluded_ any and all damage claims due to kitchen fires for some reason.)

Well, better find out what his Kimmie-Cub would like. Pizza, or maybe Chinese. They hadn't ordered Chinese takeout in quite a while and Dr. Possible had a hankering for some Sweet and Sour Chicken.

He wandered around the downstairs for a minute searching for Kim, and probably Ronald would be by her side, (they were practically inseparable these days,) but couldn't find either of them. Maybe they weren't home yet. He went upstairs to his bedroom to put his jacket and tie away. He had just come out of the bedroom when he heard music coming from the attic, from Kim's room, so that meant she was home.

"Kimmie-Cub," Dr. Possible called out as he mounted the stairs up to her attic bedroom, "you're mother's working late at the hospital. What would you like to eat, Chinese or pizza?" His head breeched the door in the floor as he called out the two different choices.

Dr. James Timothy Possible froze in his tracks from what he saw on the bed as he reached the top of the stairs. His one and only daughter, his little Kimmie-Cub, was lying naked on top of her beau who was also blatantly unclad. The sheets were down at the foot of the bed and they were apparently just waking up but the smiles on their faces told him the whole story. That, and the fact that Ronald's _thing_ was still deeply embedded in his Little Kimmie-Cub's, er, pelvic region, told him what had recently been going on in the bed.

They had been making… They'd been dancing between the… They'd been doing the mattress… They'd been bumping…

Those and many other colorful euphemisms raced through his scientific, well-schooled brain but James Possible couldn't finish any of them. His mind was in such turmoil.

His daughter! His one and _only_ daughter! His little _KIMMIE-CUB _had been be-spoiled, had been violated, had been deflowered, devirginized.

His temper, something that rarely came to the forefront unless circus folk were involved, reared its ugly head. Dr. James Possible was normally a cool headed, laid-back kind of guy but his blood was boiling from what he was seeing. He angrily growled in a low, firm, fatherly voice, "Kimmie-Cub?"

"Pizza," Kim answered in a softly groaning purr. "No, I'd like Chinese, please and thank you."

"I could go for some Chinese too, Dr. P.," Ron threw in with a content, heavenly sigh as he shifted slightly. Ron's thing noisily popped out of… well, there was an audible, slurpy-kinda popping noise as the redheaded girl slide off him to the far side of the bed then snuggled in real close to the blond boy's body and let out a very loud and content sigh.

Obviously, the two teens didn't realize the position they were in, post-coital bliss still fogging their minds. Dr. Possible and his wife had experienced the same Nirvana-like state the two teens were in, many times in fact over the years, but wasn't the point! His Kimmie-Cub and Ronald were the ones enjoying it now and that ground his beans for some reason. He decided to take a different approach.

In the same firm, warning tone, he said, "Ronald, you know I have a rocket ready on the launch pad and I'm not afraid to send it, _and_ _you_, to the nearest black hole. Every scientist in the world, myself included, would love to see the data on what effects a black hole would have on the body of a eighteen year old boy."

"It can't be done, Mr. Dr. P.," Ron stated off-handedly in a non-confrontational voice as he swiftly rolled to the near side of the bed, sat at the edge and grabbed a pillow to cover himself with. Kim merely reached down with her foot, grabbing the bed sheet with her toes and sloooowly pulled it up toward her. She languidly lifted her leg up as far as she could before she took the sheet in hand and drew it up the rest of the way to mostly cover her modesty. Both movements of the two teens came so smoothly, so naturally and gracefully and without effort that they appeared well practiced and often used. Dr. Possible almost took a step back in shock.

James Possible's stunned state only lasted a second before he regained his rage and turned on the boy. "What makes you so sure I _can't_ send you to a black hole, Ronald?"

"You see, Dr. P.," Ron casually replied with a wide yawn then half-lidded eyes and a growing goofy grin, "I've heard your black hole speech so often now I finally decided to check it out on the web. According to the National Radio Astronomy Observatory and MIT, the nearest know black hole is some sixteen hundred light years away from Earth. They announced finding one near a star called V4641 Sgr back in January of 2000. If you had a rocket that could travel at the speed of light, which I know you don't, it'd still take one thousand six hundred years to reach. Both you and I would be long gone by that time. Now I know anything is possible for a Possible but even a rocket that travels at the speed of light is outta reach right now, even for you at this time… According to the web at least." His goofy grin, infuriating so, amped up a few more notches as he smacked his lips a couple of times in wake-up mode.

The answer rang true in the scientist's mind. He remembered back in 2000 when his old college roommates, Professors Chen and Ramish excitedly called him one evening and told him about the discovery. In fact, that was where the whole idea for the 'Black Hole Threat' originated. (Dr. James Timothy Possible _did_ like to plan ahead.)

James realized Ron's argument effectively nullified the threat but his anger was still burning bright so Dr. Possible pushed on. "That may be true Ronald, but it I'd still like to research what effects an eight-G launch and weightlessness would have on a naked blond boy with only one or two hours worth of breathable oxygen available in the capsule!"

Kim moved over to sit next to her boyfriend, dragging the bed sheet with her, and calmly said, "Then you'd be researching the effects on a boy _and_ a girl, daddy, because you'd have to launch me along with Ron. If you intend to send Ron up in a rocket I'd _insist_ on accompanying him."

"But Kimmie-Cub!" Dr. James Possible yelped in surprise before he was soundly cut off by what now seemed to be an increasingly irate daughter from the interruption of her playtime.

"But _nothing_ daddy!" Kim swiftly rose from the bed, tucked the sheet around her like a toga and stepped up to her father. "Ron and I are eighteen now and that means we're legal adults in the state of Colorado. We can make our own decisions and this one was mutual. We both decided to take this ultimate step in our relationship after Ron turned eighteen."

"But-but-but," James sputtered. His mind raced. Ron's birthday was just over two months ago and Kim's had occurred a few weeks earlier. Did that mean the two teens had been making…. doing the mattress… doing _IT_ for that long or did they wait until today to finally consummate their relationship? He was totally flabbergasted.

As if reading his mind, Ron spoke again as he pulled Kim onto his lap. "And if you wanna know, the TV _was_ on yesterday but we didn't watch a single thing. We were otherwise ocupado." He wrapped an arm around Kim's waist and gave her a peck on the lips that swiftly turned steamy.

When the kiss broke Kim could see the total confusion and utter dismay on her father's face from the sitch and knew this was something they _had_ to hash out between them if she ever wanted him to speak to her again. She knew she had to move past the awkwardness of talking about boys and such matter with her father if they were going to have an adult, father/daughter relationship, and she knew the time for such a talk was now. Kim turned to Ron and said, "Sweetie, why don't you go down and cook dinner while daddy and I talk. I know mom brought home a nice chicken from the store yesterday and was going to prepare it tonight."

"That's a great idea, KP," Ron enthused as he tossed the pillow aside, deftly grabbed his boxers and cargo shorts off the floor and nakedly headed for the stairs.

"And don't forget to wash your hands, Ronald," Mr. Dr. P. yelled to the blond boy, briefly thinking, with a shudder of disgust, of what Ron's hands had more than likely been doing to his daughter just minutes ago.

"Don't worry Dr. P.," Ron said as he stopped short, mid way down the stairs, and looked back. "I'll grab a quick shower before I start cookin." With that Ron bounced down the remaining stairs in a off-beat cadence before James heard the bathroom door at the bottom of the staircase slam shut and the water start.

Dr. Possible turned his attention back to his daughter but she wasn't standing where he'd last saw her. She had moved over to her dresser drawers and was finishing getting dressed. She'd already donned a pair of panties and her lime colored, cropped tank top and was pulling up a pair of cargo shorts.

"Kimmie-Cub," Dr. Possible started with ragged breath as he watched his daughter finish dressing, "I'm shocked at your behavior."

"Why daddy?" Kim casually asked as she walked over, sat on the bed and primly crossed her legs, folding her hand in her lap. "Mom knows all about what Ron and I have been doing for the last two months and she's perfectly okay with it. She told us she was going to talk to you. Hasn't she?"

"We've talked about the future possibility," James sighed and sat heavily in her desk chair, pulling it up close to the bed, as he remembered one conversation with his wife about Kim and Ron's plans for the future. "I know you and Ronald both love each other a lot but I thought you two were taking it slow with your relationship."

"We did dad," Kim honestly said as she leaned in a bit toward her father, "but Ron and I have been friends for fourteen years and a couple for well over a year now. I think that qualifies as taking it slow."

"I don't think that's long enough," James huffed out in semi-defeat. Kim had a few valid points but he wasn't ready to give up just yet. "You two are still children."

"Children?" Kim pouted in indignation. "Just listen to yourself daddy. I'm not a child and I'm _not_ your five year old _Kimmie-Cub _any more." She gave a quick, very visible shutter when she spoke that Gawd-awful nickname before she firmly, but with a gentle voice, pressed on. "I've grown up. I've been eighteen for close to three months now which means I've been an adult for one-quarter of a year. I was even able to _vote_ in the April elections."

Kim stood from the bed and moved over to her father's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I'll always be your daughter but you must realize I have a new man that'll be the main focus of my life from now on. Ron and I plan on getting married soon."

M-m-m-married?" James stuttered in utter surprise. He thought he was through with surprises for the day but they just kept on coming.

"Yes, married," Kim lightly laughed at her father's obvious anxiety from the concept. "Just like Ron's parents and you and mom are. Ron's been dying to ask you for my hand in marriage but I guess he hasn't had the chance with all that's been going on after the invasion."

"Ron _wants_ to ask me for your hand?" Dr. Possible incredulously begged. He was finally getting his mind wrapped around his daughter being an legal adult, he had to cede that to her, but her and Ronald getting married? "Why? And why would you want to get married so early in life?"

"You know how proper and old-fashioned Ron's parents are, they're just like you," Kim calmly answered. "He just wanted to ask because he thinks it's the right way to proceed with the whole sitch. He's been trying to find a good time to talk to you but I guess he hasn't found it yet because you've been so busy at work. And as to us getting married too soon, why should we wait? We love each other and we know we'll be together for the rest of our lives. As the old saying goes, 'why put off 'til tomorrow, what you can do today'."

"You want to get married today?" Dr. Possible asked in misunderstanding, completely poleaxed by the whole conversation. His vivid imagination which had been honed by years of dreaming up rocket designs went into overdrive as an old children's rhyme with a very personal twist to it swiftly crossed his mind. _'First comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes Kimmie-Cub with a baby carriage.' _Oh, no no-no no, no, NO! He was waaaaaaay to young to be a grandfather.

"No, daddy," Kim giggled and blushed and buried her head in the crook of his shoulder in embarrassment. When the giggle-fit ended, she sat back up in his lap. "No, we've talked about it and want to get married over the college Christmas break this December. Ron and I have already discussed it with mom and his parents and we've already started the preparations. As a matter of fact, Ron and I sent out the invitations earlier today."

"Why wasn't I in on all of this?"

"You've been totally occupied getting the space center reorganized and back up to speed," Kim replied as if it were obvious. "You've been so tired when you get home from work these past weeks that mom didn't want you to worry about anything here at home."

"And I appreciate the consideration," Dr. Possible exhaustively said, glad that he didn't have to worry about anything home related while he was juggling fifteen or twenty different projects already on slate and the many figurative fires that seemed to pop up at random at work. "But your future life should've been something I was consulted about even with all that I was going through at work."

"I know daddy," Kim cooed as she tightened her arms around his neck and briefly hugged him close, "and I apologize for that. And I also apologize for the way you found out about all this," she said, pointing to the bed which appeared quite disheveled from an afternoon of highly enthusiastic passion. "We usually set the alarm to wake us up on time but I guess we fell asleep and forgot. Sorry," she cooed, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and continuing before he could get a word in. "We were all going to sit down tonight to bring you up to speed on the wedding plans but after mom got hung up at the hospital..."

"I understand and I suppose I'll just have to live with it," James Possible laughed, his laid-back attitude coming back to the forefront pushing all of the anger and anxiety from the past fifteen or twenty minutes out of his mind. He'd just found out his daughter and her best friend were making love, often it seemed from the conversation, and were soon getting married. There was also the shock of Ronald obtaining a backbone to the point where he stood up to him over the 'Black Hole Threat'. That alone certainly raised his esteem for the boy.

His Kimmie-Cub, er, his Kimmie, well, his Kim was growing up… _Had_ grown up. He knew Ronald and Kim had plans to attend Upperton University and wondered if they were going to live at home, in the dorms or find housing of their own. What were their plans on beginning a family? Would they wait until after college or did they plan on having another mouth to feed between classes. Were they even taking precautions? James shuddered in remembrance of one conversation he had with Ann about how she'd put Kimmie on birth control for a wonky menstrual cycle and acne control when his daughter first had her period. That was one talk he didn't want to remember, but was glad he did. It was a little too much information at the time but now it made him glad that Kim was on the pill… _If_ she was still on it.

All of these questions, and more, raced through his mind. Kim and Ronald sure seemed to be more mature nowadays. He felt, well, more comfortable, now that his daughter sought to talk to him about these topics. They hadn't been able to talk like this before, it being too awkward, but it now appeared they could. And he felt fairly at ease over the topics now that he got a chance to think about it. They were both adults and _should_ be able to talk about adult thing, just like his wife was always able to do with Kim. He'd been out of the loop over the last month, (heck! he'd been mostly out of the loop for the last eighteen years,) and now that he and Kim _could_ discuss these kinds of things he discovered that he honestly couldn't wait to find out what Kim and Ron were up to. His fatherly unease of such discussions was quickly fading away.

"You can bring me up to date on _everything_ while we eat," James Possible announced as he playfully pushed his daughter off his lap and onto her feet. "Let's go set the table."

"And no more talk about black holes?" Kim playfully begged with a titter as she started down the stairs.

"I don't know, Kim," Dr. James Timothy Possible answered with a devious chuckle as he followed her down the staircase. "I have a few ideas for a rocket that'll travel faster that the speed of light and you know how curious I am; Especially if Ronald makes you _un_happy for any reason."

-30-


End file.
